


We are the dead

by Pedagogue (sumofparts), sumofparts



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumofparts/pseuds/Pedagogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumofparts/pseuds/sumofparts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Winston monologue on events up to the end of chapter VII of part II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the dead

We are the dead.

When I say it out loud, it becomes unbearable.

We've never lived.

We can only hope for the future.

But the present controls the future.

And the past

We're nothing but drones

Non-human, non-loving, non-living, non-thinking

We don't question, we just believe

My thoughts are so confusing, so muddy

So dangerous

The thought-police

"Thought-crime does not entail death, thought-crime is death"

If I were to suddenly say something out loud

I would be vaporized

But it doesn't matter as long as we stay true to ourselves

We'll be human inside

If we can do that, we've won half the battle

Now, the proles, they're human

If only we could be like them

They don't suppress, they express

Like my mother and that refugee

How I long to be in the Golden Country

To hear the birds sing

And to sing along with them

With spirit, like the proles

To speak freely and be with Julia

Oh, how I love her

Her corrupted rebellious spirit

Her practical cunning

She's not bogged down by thoughts

She just acts

With her, we live a little

With her, we aren't mindless drones, we have hope

She sees so clearly

Yet, only from the waist down

Sex is no longer unorthodox, like the pink chunks they claim are meat

Sex is now a political act, redemption, freedom

But that's all she sees

Not the lies, the myths, for those do not concern her

Her resourcefulness brings her now. I hear her footsteps on the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an oral presentation for my grade 11 English class for which my partner and I took turns reading out the lines. I'm posting this out of nostalgia since that was in 2003!


End file.
